


Baby Just Say Yes

by supposedly_archer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Stephen Strange is a hopeless romantic who sometimes forgets the most important part of a proposal, despite his photographic memoryRequested by anon on tumblr: Hi! Is a Stephen Strange x F Reader one shot is ok for you? If yes, What do you think of Stephen thinking of the best way to ask the reader to marry him and finally asking her during a walk in Central Park.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Baby Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the total opposite of my previous stephen fic, so if you read them back to back they cancel each other out:)

“Either you’ve finally joined your grandmother or there’s something very interesting going on with that wall.”

Wong breaks the heavy silence of the room as looks back and forth between Stephen and said wall. Stephen doesn’t acknowledge him, just continuing to stare at the wall and stroke his goatee like some sort of supervillain.

“If you don’t respond within the minute I’m going to assume you’ve had a stroke and I’m calling Y/N to collect your body,” Wong warns him.

“Y/N, yes,” Stephen repeats, still not moving to look at Wong.

Wong continues to stare at him, bewildered. He’s about to call out for you when Stephen finally snaps out of his stupor and looks directly at him.

“I need ideas.” He says simply.

“Ideas for what?”

“Ideas for the proposal, obviously! Have you not been paying attention to what I’ve been saying this past week?” Stephen throws his hands up in the air and stands up from his chair.

Wong shakes his head. “No, I haven’t,” he tells him.

Stephen sighs. “Well, alright. I’m planning to propose to Y/N.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Stephen sighs again, more heavily this time. Wong smiles to himself. “Anyway, I’ve thought of absolutely everything, and none of it is good enough. She doesn’t like going out to fancy restaurants, she doesn’t like parties, nor does she have any special travel destination on her bucket list! I’ve thought about proposing here at the Sanctum, but that would be weird. I’ve run out of ideas and I need your help. Do you know if she likes musicals? Because I’ve been told I have a lovely singing-”

“Central park.” Wong cuts him off before he can talk any more about his latest idea.

“What?” Stephen turns to look at him, squinting his eyes.

“Central Park,” Wong repeats. “She loves Central Park.”

Stephen’s eyes light up as a grin slowly forms on his face. “Wong, you genius! I’ve got it!” And with that, he runs out of the room, the Cloak of Levitation not trailing far behind.

* * *

You were growing frustrated as you sat in the corner of a restaurant, by yourself. Stephen was supposed to be here an hour ago, yet you’d seen no sign of him.

In your years of dating, he’d never once been late to a date. So this was extremely out of the ordinary for him. You’d already waved off a waitress once, citing the classic “my date will be here soon.”

Finally, _finally,_ Stephen arrived at the restaurant, looking out of breath and slightly disheveled. He sits down opposite of you, flashing an apologetic smile.

“Where were you, Stephen?” You ask, finally allowing yourself to pick up the menu that lays in front of you.

“I have plans for after dinner that needed finalizing,” he tells you plainly.

“Oh,” you reply. “What are they?” You ask him.

Stephen smiles smugly. “It’s a surprise.” You eyeball him suspiciously.

“What, do you not trust me?” He scoffs.

“Not at the moment, no,” you reply, a small smile forming. Stephen kicks you playfully under the table and you kick him back just as the waitress comes to take your orders.

* * *

After the rocky start, dinner went quite smoothly for the two of you. The food was decent - if a bit overpriced - but you always enjoyed spending time alone with Stephen. He was always so busy, saving the universe or whatever he did while you were at work. You knew it was important, but you still missed your boyfriend.

After you’d paid and tipped the waiter, Stephen suggested that you take a walk down to Central Park, seeing as it wasn’t too far from the restaurant. You agreed excitedly, it had been ages since you’d been on a walk with him in the park, so you gently laced your fingers through his as you left the restaurant.

* * *

Central Park was quiet and mellow, which was perfect for what Stephen had planned. He stopped abruptly in front of an old, large tree, causing you to stumble a bit.

He steadies you, before looking around him quickly. “What are you doing?” You ask him, confused at his sudden mood change.

Stephen doesn’t answer your question. “You have your sling ring, right?” He asks you, and you nod. Though you had no interest in the Mystic Arts, Stephen had still taught how to properly use a sling ring in case of an emergency.

“Yeah, I always have it with-”

“Great!” He cuts you off, excitement evident in his voice. “I want to show you something in the Mirror Dimension.”

You raise an eyebrow, curiosity fully piqued. “Is this your surprise?”

“Part of it,” Stephen replies. His eyes sparkle with excitement.

“Alright,” you gesture to where you assume Stephen will open the portal.

He raises his hands and quickly opens the portal. By the looks of it, it was seemingly just Central Park, but you had enough experience from hanging around Wong and Stephen that you knew better than to judge by your sight.

Stephen steps backward, gesturing for you to enter. “After you,” he says, smirking.

You take a step into the portal and are immediately by the sight of the night sky. You take a few more steps inward before realizing that it wasn’t just a simple black backdrop with small, sparkling stars. It was a mixture of blues, purples, greys, and blacks that swirled around you. The “sky” if that’s what you could call it, was also peppered with star-like figures, making it even more dazzling.

You turn around to look at Stephen, who’s now joined you in the Mirror Dimension and stands in front of the portal. He’s smiling proudly and you smile back, laughing giddily. You almost fling yourself at him, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” you whisper to him. Pulling back to kiss him on the cheek.

Stephen blushes, smiling softly at you. “I still need to ask you something,” he says, and you let him lead you to the middle of the space.

He swallows nervously and takes a deep breath before going to pull something out of his jacket’s pocket. But Stephen’s expression suddenly goes blank and all color drains from his face.

“I forgot the ring,” he whispers, looking like he just witnessed someone’s murder. You press your lips together, trying not to smile.

“You were gonna ask me to marry you, weren’t you?” You ask Stephen, straight face breaking. He stares at the ground, still apparently in shock.

He suddenly throws his hands up in the air, “I had it all planned out! I started preparing for it a week in advance! And I forgot the damn ring! How did I forget the ring!? I have a photographic memory!”

You can’t help but laugh at Stephen, who’s still lamenting about his woes. But, he stops talking when you cup his face in your hands. “I would’ve said yes, Stephen,” you tell him, still smiling. “I would say yes even if I saw you drop the ring in a sewer. Ring or no ring, you’re still the only one that I want to marry.”

“No matter what, I’ll choose you to be with you, over and over again. No matter the circumstance. I love you, even if your photographic memory fails you.”

Stephen has a soft expression on his face, seemingly speechless. “I was supposed to be the one with the dramatic speech, y’know.” He finally says quietly.

You laugh at that, scanning his features. “Guess I beat you to it.”

“I could probably use the Time Stone so I’ll remember the ring next time. I’m sure if I’m careful enough Wong won’t notice-”

You cut your fiancé off with a firm kiss so he doesn’t get any more extravagant ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
